A love for Lilly
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: In the search for love anything happens. Especially when its Lilly looking. With an immediate attraction to Beca's brother brewing, could it be love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: "This story is dedicated to FeralG3, who gave me the inspiration behind this story. Thank you."**_

 **Adams POV**

**Flashback***

 _"Sargeant Mitchell it's your turn to go on patrol" Colonel Parkington said._

 _"Allright, I'll take Max with me" he responded._

 _Adam turned around and walked to the kennels to fetch Max his German Shepherd. He was deployed in Afghanistan for the past six months and till now it never had been dangerous._

 _He put a leash on Max' collar and the both of them were on their way for the daily patrol. Everything seemed quiet and there was nothing unusual._

 _I was halfway through my round when I saw them. The terrorists usually didn't come so close to their camp. He looked around to see if there was a place he could use as a cover. He was alone with his dog and nowhere in shape to win against the seven terrorists._

 _I was too late. I couldn't do anything against seven men. They had guns and knifes. I fought as hard as I could but in my heart I knew I would loose this battle. I could hear Max bark, and then a shot went off. Suddenly it was quiet. I felt a burning pain in my stomach. One of the terrorists cut me. In the corner of my eye I saw Max' lifeless body lying in the sand._

***End of flashback***

I looked around in a panic, my heart felt like it was beating a million miles per hour. I sighed with relief. I was just in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked the same as before. Before I joined the Marines that is... apart from the scar on my torso. It was a good 15cm length ways. It was hideous. It never healed properly.

I suddenly found myself punching the mirror. Anger engulfed me. Physically, I was pretty much the same. Mentally I was a new man, if you could call me that. I suffered PTSD and I had severe depression. Near enough anything triggered me. Dreams. Halloween. Broken down cars. Dogs. The smallest thing set me off. I hated it.

I looked at my hand. My knuckles bled. I rinsed it under the tap. Got a bandage from the medicine cabinet and went to the sofa and sat there. No TV, no radio. I couldn't bare it. I picked up my phone and rang my sister.

"Hey Becs, do you have time to talk... sure, I can do that... after rehearsals?... yeah... Barden Auditorium? Okay. See you then. Bye"

I hung up and got dressed. I got my car keys and set off. Beca was at rehearsal for another 45 minutes. Lucky for me, the campus was half hour away from my house and I didn't mind waiting for fifteen minutes.

I got in my car and put my CD in. I made it myself. It was a bunch of songs that didn't set off my PTSD. I nodded a long as I drove. The one little bit of peace I had. It made me feel alive and not some empty shell.

As predicted I got to the campus with fifteen minutes to spare. I walked to the Auditorium door. I heard yelling and tapping. I hoovered outside the door wondering if I should go in. I decided to walk in. Everything went silent. All eyes were on me. I did the only thing I could think of.

"Hey Becs, you ready to go?"

All eyes turned to Beca. Thank God for that. I sighed with relief and waited for rehearsals to be over.

 **Lilly's POV**

Rehearsals were going awful. Beca and Aubrey were trying their best to manage it but nothing was working. Some Bellas were missing and those of there were all off key. All chaos broke out. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose started arguing, Ashley and Jessica were whispering and giggling with one another in a corner and Chloe was stood with Beca and Aubrey tapping her foot. Me? I was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling.

Just then the auditorium doors opened and everything went quiet. I stood up slowly and in the doorway was the hottest guy I'd ever seen. He had messy brown hair and tanned skin. He wore black skinny jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. You could see his perfectly toned abs and muscles through it. He had a chiseled jaw and full lips. I wanted to run my hands along him.

Damn! What the hell am I saying? What's wrong with me?

"Hey Becs, you ready to go?"

All heads turned to Beca. Fat Amy whistled and said something like "Check Beca with a hunk as arm candy" Everyone laughed, except me. I hoped they weren't dating. Something about him intrigued me and I wanted. No needed to find out.

"Guys, stop it" Beca said. "Its Adam"

I sighed with relief. It was Beca's brother.

She called him down to meet us all. I panicked. I threw myself to the ground and covered my face. I felt everyone starting at me. Fuck! I didn't want the attention.

"That's Lilly.." Someone said.

"Hi Lilly" Adam said. His voice was so husky. I felt like I was melting. I wanted to talk to him but I was scared. He scared me, but in a good way. There was something special about him and I wanted to see how things would go. Tomorrow, I'm going to ask Beca for his number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilly's POV**

It was two days since the auditorium incident. I kept a low profile, I couldn't risk Beca seeing me do something weird and telling Adam I'm bonkers. Or worse, Adam seeing it himself. The past two days I've been working up the courage to ask Beca for his number, I've come close so many times, but bolted at the last minute. Something is definitely wrong with me. I'm weird yes, but, never that weird. Its Adam. He's done something to me. Damn wizards and their magic!

I was in class, day dreaming. I didn't even hear the lecturer dismiss the lesson. I just sat looking at the wall in a world of my own. I didn't even notice fat Amy approach. She slammed her books on my table and I jumped.

"What do you want?" I say. She looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language. I wasn't.

"Jeeze chatter box, quiet down." Fat Amy joked "I need your help."

"I once pushed over a cow down a hill into a river, if that helps?"

"What?! Anyway, Bumpers been acting weird and you're sneaky. I need you to follow him and found out what he's doing. Will you help?"

I thought about saying no. I didn't feel like stalking anyone other then Adam. Damn it. I have to get him off my mind. I guess I'll help Fat Amy after all. I saluted Amy and went to find Bumper.

I found Bumper and as per Fat Amy's instructions I followed him. I felt like a ninja. God, younger me would be so proud. We went off Barden Campus, to a little alleyway at the side. I followed behind in the shadows. Fuck! I kicked a can. God damn watch yourself Lilly. I could see him start to turn around, I panicked. I looked around the only place to hide was the dumpster. Just as I dived in he looked to where I was moments before. I sighed with relief. I waited until he was far enough away where I could still see him but he wouldn't see me. I didn't want anyone to see me. I hoped out of the dumpster. I stunk. I was covered in peels and mush. Bumper turned a corner and I ran to catch up with him. I sped round the corner and crashed straight into Beca.

She looked mortified.

"Lilly, why are you covered in garbage? Are you okay?"

"I'm on a mission. Stalking Bumper for Fat Amy."

She nodded like she understood but I could tell she didn't hear a word I said. She told me to go wash and she'd meet me at the house in an hour, she wanted to talk to me. Damn it. An hour is too long. She might tell Adam. Shit! Adam can't find out. I ran home and showered. I prayed the hour would go quick and that Beca wouldn't tell Adam. I sat down looking at my phone, trying to distract myself. I went to go get water and Becca came in.

"Good lilly, you're showered."

I nodded and she smiled. "I have something to talk to you about. Please sit"

I sat on the sofa and Beca sat next to me. She looked at me like a mum would a child.

"Lilly, the past two days you have been acting weird, weirder than usual. Is something wrong? Why are you acting like this."

"Adam" I blurted out. I could see her face light with recognition.

"Adam? What do you mean Adam?!"

I got this far. I might as well go the full distance.

"I want to talk to him... Can I have his number?"

Beca laughed and also looked a little creeped out.

"What are sisters for?" She said and gave me his number. I now had his number and I could text him. I hugged Beca tightly and ran to my room.

I sat on my bed. 'What to say to Adam?' I thought. After much deliberation I came up with one text.

-  
To Adam:  
Hi Adam. You don't know me, but I'd like to know you. Coffee? L

That was it. I pressed send. Now I wait.

 **Adams POV**

***Flashback***

 _I woke up in the military hospital. I didn't know how long I had been here. My vision was blurry and I heard voices I didn't recognize. I tried to move but a sharp pain in my abdomen prevented me to do_ so.

 _What had happened? How long had I been here?_

 _The pain in my abdomen was unbearable. That must be the reason I was here. But I couldn't remember what happened that caused me so much pain._

 _Wasn't there a goddamn doctor or nurse around that could give me something for my pain? I tried to sit up. And my movements apparently called the attention of a nurse._

 _"Sargeant Mitchell, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked me._

 _"Like I've been hit by an train" I replied dryly._

 _"Are you in pain?" she asked me._

 _"Yes, it feels like someone cut open my stomach and poured salt in it. It stings like hell" I said to her._

 _" I will get some painkillers for you" and with those words she was gone_ _._

***end of flashback***

I woke up sweating. My dreams and flashbacks were getting worse, it was as though i suffered Alzheimer's disease. Half the time I didn't know where I was and if I did, I wasn't sure who I was. My past was driving me insane. I belonged in a straight jacket. Not walking around freely.

It was two days since my last episode. After speaking to Beca I felt better. Something about having my sister by my side made me feel less alone, but, I still had a gaping hole in my heart and her talking about Chloe made me realise what would fill it. Love. I needed someone who would help me, grow with me. I wanted what Beca had. I needed what she had. I decided to try and find it, maybe it'd keep the memories out of my head. But where would I meet girls? Its not like I could go clubbing or anywhere my PTSD would be triggered. Then it hit me. The Bellas. I'd go to the Bellas rehearsals and try to get my confidence up talking to the girls.

I need to text Beca. I want to see if she'd be okay with it. Just as I picked up my phone it went off. I had a message. I opened it.

Hi Adam. You don't know me, but I'd like to know you. Coffee? L

Who was L? Why do they want to get to know me? Maybe it was a sign from the universe. Maybe I didn't need to try talking to the Bellas... I decided to answer.

To L:

Hey, I'd love a coffee. Hit me up with the details and your name soon?

Done. Now all I needed was the where and when. Hopefully it was someone nice. Hopefully it was a woman. It'd be nice for things to go my way for once.


End file.
